The Veils
The Veils are a group of seven chosen asari who act as Sal Polaris' personal servants and bodyguards hired by Aliana T'Nola to protect and serve her son following his lack of progress of coping from the death of Yana'Naaman and his rise in frequent destructive outbursts. The Veils started as an asari commando unit that received the name due to their fixation with wearing veils in combat. The unit was employed under the T'Nola household on Thessia by Roane T'Nola as bodyguards. In 2184, Roane's daughter, Aliana T'Nola employed them from her mother to serve as caretakers to her only son. Notable Members Madame Nis'ires T'Mejah The current leader of the Veils, Matriarch Nis'ires T'Mejah finds her task as the Madame of the Veils to be an honor while dismayed to her devotion to the groups current task. Nis'ires see's her continued employment to the family as a disgrace to the former commando unit, seeing they have been diminished from very respected fighters to mere servants. She is very stoic when it comes with the emotional issues of Sal Polaris even going as far to intentionally shoot him up with tranquilizer if he skips his curfew in addition to finding personal satisfaction ensuring he follows the rules, including finishing his food, cleaning himself, and making his bed all while claiming it is in the name of order, managing every aspect of his life in the home. Nis'ires mainly seeks to groom him from a uncontrollable child to a well-mannered, clean, and caring adult, despite the use of harsh methods to achieve this. Eriza Januari Eriza Januari joined the Veils, as the youngest and most free spirited member, just a week before they were reduced from asari commando's to servants under the employment of the T'Nola family. Eriza is very aware of Madame Nis'ires' tranquilizer punishments on Sal but is forced to keep it confidential as a result of her higher status as Madame. In spite of being only forced to speak to Sal only when spoken to, she is very talkative towards him. She is the only member of the Veils to harbor feelings towards him, regarding as the only "real" friend among the inhabitants of his Thessian home. Eriza tends to commonly disobey Madame Mis'ires' orders should they involve bringing more abuse to Sal, feeling he has suffered enough throughout his life when told of his past discomfort. Servant Rules All members of the Veils must obey the rules that are enforced by the Master (Sal), Madame (Nis'ires) or the Mistress (Aliana) as they serve. * No members are allowed to see the Masters face unless allowed to by the Master himself * Members are to speak only when spoken too * None are to remove their veils unless directed to by the Master or Mistress * Members are to carry out their duty without question * Members are to respect the feelings of the Master and others * When the Master and/or Mistress are not present, orders are to be carried out by the Madame * The Master is to be restrained if he is considered to be in a defiant state by either a Veil member, the Mistress, or the Madame. * One member is to remain in the presence of the Master at all times * The name "Yana" is to never be spoken in the Masters presence * No harm is to come to the Master unless it must be ignored to preserve the seventh rule * Visible or concealed firearms are strictly forbidden in the presence of the Master Appearance True to the name, the entire group (Except Mis'ires and Eriza) wear veils that cover only their face. The back of their heads are the only area that remains exposed to ensure they are indeed asari. Members bear the same clothing features: wearing a white robe, ceremonial gloves, including a necklace that has the T'Nola family emblem.Category:Dantanius Category:Asari